Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be Big!
Next Friday, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be out in theaters soon. The movie will be having some of many male fans of video games and some adults and little kids, to provide how much will the movie open at the box office. Will Sonic the Hedgehog become the highest-grossing opening weekend for a 2010 movie? Will it beat Shrek 2's record for the highest-grossing movie worldwide of all-time (Shrek 2 brought $919 million worldwide) as well as its' domestic gross (Shrek 2 brought $441 million domestically)? Will it also brought the highest-grossing film internationally of all-time (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs brought $691 million)? Will even the movie brought the biggest opening weekend of all-time (Shrek the Third brought $121 million)? And exactually, how many theaters will the movie be at? Well, the reviews for the movie are enjoying it, and calling it that its' the "Best movie of 2010". The movie might broke Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic's biggest single box office records into the franchise. Although, it already opened the biggest opening day of $38.8 million from 4,125 venus, and ended up making its' way as the third biggest animated movie opening of all-time after Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third. The film ended its' way up to its' way to $231 million domestically. Worldwide, the movie is up to $832 million, the fourth highest-grossing amimated movie of all time after Finding Nemo, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Shrek 2. With movie planning on releasing in 4,000 theaters, the movie might have so many fans in the theater and the movie making in between $30-$50 million on its' opening day, and up between $80-130 million over the following opening weekend, which it would be breaking Iron Man 2's record for biggest movie of 2010. Will it actually be true? Before the movie comes out June 4, watch the midnight premiere at 12:01 in 3,000 midnight screens a day before the film's official release. Other movies that are coming out along with Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is Marmaduke, Splice, Get Him to Greek and Killer. Sonic X will rule over them, with the success of other movies such as its' previous movies, Curse of Raven Radix, The Shadow Snow and The Revenge of Sonic. On May 30, 2007, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix premiered in theaters, setting some events from Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog. Playing in 3,657 theaters, the movie opened on Wednesday with $18 million and up to $53 million on its' 3-day weekend, plus $86 million on its' 5-day weekend for a Wednesday lauch. The movie ends up to $215 million, with $300 million overseas, and worldwide to $515 million. With the success, Fox is making more sequels to this. On August 29, 2008, Fox released a sequel, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. Playing in 3,598 theaters, the movie opened $14 million on its' first day of for a disappointing $30 million on its' 3-day weekend, but has the impressive opening on a Labor Day weekend. However, the movie still did good by heading to $140 million domestically, with $295 million, for its' worldwide total $435 million. This is part as the lowest for a movie franchise ever. The final one before the next installment, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic released on October 2, 2009. Playing in 4,125 theaters, the movie brought an impressive $38 million on its' first day, up to $77 million on its' 3-day weekend. The movie reached up to $231 million domestically, with $600 million for a total of $831 million worldwide. After Sonic X: Return to Soleanna was released. Get ready for the new movie, Sonic X: The Black Knight coming out.